Gagang Pintu Terkutuk!
by Murasaki no Musume
Summary: "Weh, gimana neh?" Erza Scarlet—alias diriku ini berteriak sebilamana dunia akan kiamat saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak? Aku melihat gagang pintu yang seharusnya masih baik-baik saja ada di tempat yang seharusnya sekarang berada di lantai keramik yang berada di bawahku. Bad-Luck!Erza, Teasing!Jellal, BadSummary, DLDR, Flame silahkan aja, dsb. Review? ONEGAIII (?)


**Gagang Pintu Terkutuk**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Warning: AU, OOC tingkat dewa, aneh, freak(?), gajelas, semuanya tulus(?) dari pengalaman sendiri dan bener-bener terjadi, Full of Erza's POV, silahkan flame seberat-beratnya asal masuk akal.

Genre: Humor, Friendship, Romance

Rate: T

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Weh, gimana neh!?" Erza Scarlet—alias diriku ini berteriak sebilamana dunia akan kiamat saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak? Aku melihat gagang pintu yang seharusnya masih baik-baik saja ada di tempat yang seharusnya sekarang berada di lantai keramik yang berada di bawahku.

Lucy, temanku itu agak—maksudku MEMANG "gila" dan juga biang rusuh buatku. Yah, gila dalam arti yang positif sih, tidak gila yang berarti cacat mental, tetapi gila karena dia punya motto: "Hidup hanya sekali". Jadi ya begitulah, dia sering menjahili teman-temannya—termasuk aku—sampai begini.

"Weh, seriusan ini gimana?!" Teriak Lucy, kini kita semua benar-benar kesal campur takut karena Jellal—si empunya rumah—akan segera kembali bersama ibunya, Grandinee.

"Myst!" Panggil ku ke Mystogan, cowo baik yang saking baiknya sampai ngebolehin rumahnya dipakai untuk kerja kelompok oleh aku dan trio kwekwek itu, memang sih terkadang dia menyebalkan, tapi dia baik kok!

Cowok yang barusan kupanggil "Myst" itu melihatku dengan tatapan ter-horror yang pernah ia perlihatkan padaku. "Kalo nyokap gue nanyain gimana cuy?" tanyanya penuh kengerian dan ke-horror-an terpampang di mukanya.

Ok, hari ini sangat sangat amat sial. Mulai dari menunggu teman-temanku ikut pelatihan, sampai bahkan sempat nyasar sebelum tiba disini.

—_**Flashback—**_

Sial. Aku harus menunggu Lucy, Mirajane dan Daphne. Mereka ikut pelatihan sakramen krisma atau apalah itu namanya. Tapi setelah satu jam menunggu, aku bisa melihat bahwa dewi Fortuna(?) memihakku. Bel berbunyi! Pelatihan telah usai! Yaay!

TENG … TENG …

TENG … TENG …

Aku langsung menyambut teman-temanku yang tadi kusebutkan itu di bawah, lalu menanyakan mereka: "jadi ke rumahnya Mystogan gak?"

Mereka mengangguk serempak, menandakan mereka setuju, tetapi Mirajane langsung memotongnya.

"Tunggu."

"Sekalian loe berdua cariin taxi ya, di perempatan ntar loe tungguin taxinya," sergah Mirajane yang terlihat bagai ibu-ibu mengomeli anaknya.

"Sip."

Aku dan Lucy lalu langsung menuju ke rumah Lucy yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah dengan menaiki angkot.

Wow, tidak kusangka, kita sudah sampai di perempatan. Ya, waktu memang terasa cepat jika kau jalani bersama manusia bernama Lucy ini. "Hmm, ngomongin apa ya yang enak?" Tanya Lucy saat kami berada di gang yang menghubungkan jalan keluar komplek dengan rumah Lucy.

"Entah." Jawabku. Ya, emang bener-bener bingung sih mau ngomongin kata, kami sudah berada di rumah Lucy. Ya, nungguin si Lucy ganti baju, diriku asyik SMS-an dengan ya, kau-tahu-siapa. Jellal. Dia itu kekasihku, kami baru jadian

"SMS-an aja loe!" Kata Lucy mengagetkanku dari belakang.

"Eh emak—" Oke. Aku latah karena tingkah Lucy. Dan kau tahu itu pasti manusia hyper jahil itu.

PEEP ... PEEP ...

PEEP ... PEEP ...

Ada SMS masuk. Pikirku. Lalu kubuka SMS itu, pertama kukira itu Jellal. Ternyata dugaanku meleset.

Itu Mirajane.

"Weh, kita 'dah beres, loe berdua gimana?"

Begitulah isi SMS dari Mira.

Aku mengetik balasan untuk SMS Mira, "gue sama Lucy juga udah beres. Ini lagi jalan ke perempatan, cari taxi." Kuakui aku dan Lucy berbohong, tapi, sedikit saja berbohong, itu tidak apa 'kan? Hehehe.

Mirajane yang memang lagi tertarik dengan bahasa Jepang pun menjawab "Wakarimassu" yang berarti "mengerti."

"Oke, ayo cabut," kata Lucy sambil mengambil kunci rumah, lalu menaruhnya di tempat yang aman. "Lari aja yok."

Jadilah kami berdua berlari dari rumahnya sampai ke depan gang tempat tadi kami masuk, lalu menyebrang jalan ke perempatan.

Aku mengatur nafasku, lalu menyeka keringat di dahi ku, "_LOL_, barusan tuh kayak pemanasan OR tau ga!?" Kataku pada Lucy. Dia mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan dengan mengumpat, "ah, sial nih! Kaga ada taxi masa'!"

Eh! Yah, pasti kalian pernah dengar kata-kata ini : "Tuhan tahu." Ya, tiba-tiba ada taxi!

Tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa kue basi, gue sama Lucy langsung masuk ke taxinya tanpa tahu bahwa ini supir taxi tuh... Ga tau jalan sama sekali!

Oke, singkat kata, gue jemput Mira sama Daphne yang pas jalan dari tempat janjian ke tempat taxi yang walau cuma beda 5 meter jalannya lama kaya' keong! Gue gregetan ngeliat mereka. Pengen gue dorong masuk langsung ke taxinya. Greget _to the max _coi!

Ya, sebenernya sih, emang gue sama Lucy sama Mira lagi kesel sama Daphne, secara, tuh orang emang yah, kau tau, males. Seharusnya kami bisa mengerjakan tugasnya minggu lalu, namun karena bentrok dengan jadwal acara si Putri Solo (Daphne) itu, terpaksa kami tunda.

Okay, setelah 20 menit perjalanan dengan nyasar dimana-mana, tanya sana sini, dan juga nelpon si Mystogan terus, akhirnya kami sampai.

Ya, awalnya sih kami duduk manis dan jaga sikap, tapi setelah keliling-keliling, mulai 'deh Lucy jahil.

Aku melihat bekas kandang ayam yang berada di halaman belakang rumah Mystogan. "To, loe dulu melihara ayam?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Yoi," balasnya sambil menggendong anjingnya yang sangat sensitif terhadap kami semua (kecuali Mystogan)

CKREK!

Ebuset. Aku dikunci dari dalam.

"Lucy! Bukain gue!" Okay, aku panik sekarang. Masalahnya ada anjing yang menggeram dari tadi terhadapku.. Dan Lucy?! Tega banget loe ngunciin sahabat loe sendiri!

Aku menggedor pintunya, sementara Mystogan terus memegang anjingnya.

KLAK!

Aku menarik pintunya dan...

KLANG!

"... Pintunya putus." Kataku dengan tatapan hampa meminta iba.

"GYAA" Mysto saking shocknya sampai teriak.

"Loe hebat amat!" Puji Lucy. Luce, pujianmu tidak membantu oi (۳˚Д˚)۳

—_**Flashback End—**_

"Bentar lagi Jellal sama Grandinee emak gue pulang lho!" Kata Mystogan **BENER-BENER** panik.

"Oke, kita kerjain aja tugasnya sekarang." Sergah Mirajane.

"Sip." Balasku, lalu langsung duduk di bangku yang berada di depan layar computer flat tipe baru yang yah, lumayan lah kalo dikasih buatku (?). "Ebuset, bangkunya lembek amat sih!"

DEG!

Jantungku berdebar.

Jellal dan Grandinee masuk dari pintu belakang.

_"My God.." _Batinku. Jujur saja, bukannya mengkhawatirkan gagang pintu, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan ekspresiku saat ini jika dilihat oleh Jellal.

"Oke, tetep fokus sama elemen volta yang lagi lu kerjain 'Za!" Kata Lucy dari belakang. Dia bisa ngerasain perasaan ku. Wow! Hebat ya manusia ini?

Jellal melangkah ke arah komputer yang sedang ku duduki, lalu ... Mengobrol dengan Lucy.

Ya, yang paling dekat dengan Jellal selain aku ya si Lucy sih.

Entah mereka membicarakan apa, tapi pada akhir pembicaraan, Lucy setengah berteriak: "loe kalo mau buka kemeja jangan disini Jel! Nanti si Erza napsu noh!"

_"Ebuset, loe kira loe siapa Luce? Gue ga bakal napsu_." Batinku. Buset, Lucy ini emang paling-paling deh, 'kan ga mungkin Jellal buka kemeja sekolahnya didepan kami.

"Hmm...? Tau nih si Lucy, aneh-aneh aja." Kata Jellal. Huff, baguslah, dan juga, untuk sementara kurasa aku selamat dari masalah gagang pintu terkutuk itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

[Author's Note]

Murasaki: Yo~! Ini cerita oneshot pertama ku di fandom ini ("^^)v sumpah, ini berdasarkan pengalaman nyata semua. Gak dilebih-lebihin, gak dikurang-kurangin, X"D aku disitu sebagai Erza, dan nyatanya OOC akut *digampar*

Silahkan comment dan flame sepuasnya~~ btw, selamat berlibur dan merayakan buat yang ngerayain :3 (maaf, saya kurang tahu nama perayaannya)


End file.
